ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aldarinor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rave Master Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ogre page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperTiencha (Talk) 20:19, March 11, 2012 Awesome hey thanks it came out awesome, like everything you do. Thanks a lot :). 21:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) yeah yes he really is, I want to work two not just cus of the jewels but cus i want to do some of the new stuff, however am afraid that if Reli makes him an S-class, for the FSG, their will be nothing for us to do, NOTHING, :( so am hoping reli does not make him an S-class Yet.....I don't mean to sound Evil but its really annoying. 19:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I think everybody thinks about that when they come in and see all the stuff already updated and added, i mean doesn't he have skool or collage to attend to or do some homework or i don't know.... Doesn't he get out at times... 19:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) And just for the record, i think ur Appearance sections are way better. 19:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) hey spring break is coming, maybe i'll have time to finish the series, but my teachers do like giving a lot of work and my keyboard is still busted :(. 19:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol i never remember the chapter, since i have it on my Fav tab, and also i hear somebody is ganna be a Guild master, See Tutles talkpage, I think his ganna be one of the best Guild masters in the wiki :D. 19:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) hey Ald would it be to much if i asked you to handle the Appearance section for as many characters as you can. When u get some free time. you can just set up all the sections like in the FT wiki Example. And, if you want, you don't have to make a gallery, like you did with ogre, for it's Appearance section. But just do this when ever you get some time off, Thanks Also u should make a sing, if you want i can make one just like the one u have over at the FT wiki, for u. 19:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig hey Ald all you need to do is Put this in you preference: where it says Custom signature and Don't forget to check the box under it...However i think you already have it since ur using the same as the Ft wiki. So if u have it u don't have to do anything expect Sig XD. lol ur welcome. I can't wait for them to remove the Visual mode is just so annoying. 19:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Gift Also as a Thank you Gift, i made ur link Green. If you want another color just ask. 19:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Categorize Hey Ald can u add the Category to the pics u upload, cus soon i will start creating Image Galleries. And it will be easier this way. If the character does not have an Images category just create one, if u need help just ask Thanks :). 22:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir. First, if a character does not have what we call a Category, you will have to make one. Fallow this simple steps: Step 1:Lets Pretend Hardner did not have an Image category. Well is very simple to make one, all you have to do is go down here, and Press add Category, afterwards all you have to do is type: Images of Hardner.(Without the dot) Step 2:Click the new category u just made and is ganna take you to a page that needs to be created, once you press create all you have to type is: Images of Hardner.(The Dot does not matter)...The same thing applys to the rest. Step 3: The Final Step, inside the category page you will add another Category, except that this one is already made :), All u have to do is click Add Category, and type Images of character. And that is all. Also remember that you will only do this for character that don't have a Image Category. 23:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol also is the Visual Mode gone over at ur side? 23:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late replay, go to ur preferences then go to the Editing Tab, Then un check the box that says, Enable visual editor (where available).See if that works. 23:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I know what u mean, the only reason why i was able to get this and this Done was thanks to that. 23:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Arigato nice work on all the stuff you do, When we are all finish do u think we should ask rai if the FT wiki and Rave Wiki can be affiliated. 23:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Is K but if u would like to know; I download all the Volumes from a website and the all look splendid O_O.......All of them and plus they have extra info, do u want the link? I also have the like to Raw's. 23:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Can't find Hey Ald am sorry i couldn't find the link. this is what am ganna do,Am ganna upload it to mediafire then am ganna give you the link to the download just wait a few mins thanks. 00:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey i found the raw here, is just encase you need the Japanese name, like Ogres; u can check them in these volumes, sorry for taking my time :). 01:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) O and for the Raw, download them from Fileserve, cause FileSonic is not working. 01:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wao we were one day late, it was working the other day, sorry. But if i find something i'll let you know. 14:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hello Ald, remember when i told you that i requested for the Visual Mode to be shut down, well i got an answer, however, they want me to discuss this with all the Active users, so please come here and cast your Vote. 14:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Similar to OP W Hey Ald i got an idea, do you think it would be more organized and Better if we made Characters pages like this, the Tabs. I think it would be kool but i just wanted your opinion on this. 18:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, after i left, to Cosco(A Shopping place), i imaged it and the picture wasn't as pretty as i though. 19:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) lol. 20:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ooooooooo yeah that one, The one that u did not put a category on :|........Awesome it looks great. 20:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol i hope u do. Anyways this means that u have never categorized an Image over at the Ft wiki O_o? 20:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ald if ur online, be on the chat like in 20-30 mins i want to ask you something. 18:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Easter Break Hey have a good vacation, i hope to see you soon and don't worry about his page Thanks. 21:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Citations Hey, I was wondering what sources you used for your citations. Do you use an online version of Rave Master or physical copies of them? Because your citations are really precise and I feel like using the actual volumes would be tedious. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Thanks for showing me :D What do you mean by extra panels? Also, you must work really hard to find as much relevant information as posible, how are you so efficient? -- Haru Mclean Namikaze 17:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh you were referring to do the QA corner and the section at the end of the books! Yeah, those can help a lot for canon statistics for a certain thing :P -- Haru Mclean Namikaze 18:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey get on the chat really quick. 23:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Page It looks totally awesome, but i don't see a Summary or maybe is just my computer, hold on let me try and reload. 19:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol Soweee, well for not having a Summary it looks awesome; i think it's one of the best pages on the wiki ;). 19:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir, sorry for the wait i was over at the FT wiki; i already did it, i can't believe i left it as Fav Magic instead of favourite Dark Brings. Thanks for telling me, but now u can add it. 19:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol don't worry; i just wanted to use what ever u wrote to me but is kay. Anything else? 20:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol of course i do, is so simple. Why do u want any in particular? Also i just added the Shuda Badge cus it felt wired to have a profile without badges. I will make one for some characters later on. 20:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC)